


Snow Day

by the_boldest_type



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Kadena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boldest_type/pseuds/the_boldest_type
Summary: It's snowing in New York City, but Kat still really wants to see Adena.Adena and Coco broke up somewhere between 1x02 and 1x04 so she is a non issue; however, this lesbian shit is still intense.Kat goes to Adena’s after work like in 1x05, but it’s the winter time.Feedback is appreciated, but like be a little gentle with me please. This is my first fic and writing is definitely not my strong suit. I do hope you enjoy it though.





	Snow Day

It’s snowing, but in New York that is nothing out of the ordinary. There has been talk of a big snowfall coming, but they’ve been calling for it the past three days and nothing has happened.

Kat hops in a Lyft because it’s cold and snowing and she wants to get to Adena’s as quickly as possible. Once she’s settled in the car and the driver, Walt, has confirmed her drop off location he begins to make conversation with her.

“How are you doing on this frigid New York evening?”  
“Oh, I’m alright, just trying to stay warm.”  
“It’s a great thing you’ll be getting home before the storm hits. You’re my last ride and then I’ll be headed home myself.”  
“Do you really think it’s going to be that bad?”  
“Definitely, they’ve already closed the school for tomorrow and it hasn’t even hit yet.”

Kat knows that New York City only closes its public schools when the weather is really bad so now she’s concerned, but not concerned enough to change her destination.

“Wow, they almost never cancel school here.”  
“I know, my kids are excited. I hope you have some food in you apartment because you might be stuck there for a while.”

Kat begins to worry a little more. Her internal monologue begins.

—“ _Could it really be that bad? Probably not, the weather is wrong a lot so maybe it’s wrong now. I just really want to see Adena. I don’t even know what ‘we’ are. Are we a ‘we’?? How did I even get here?? I never thought I would become ‘that’ person. The one that actually likes a person and wants to spend as much time with them as humanly possible. And now here I am. On my way to see Adena even with the possibility of a blizzard. Everything about her is just so… captivating, I can’t help but stare when I see her. I have to stop thinking about this now. Omg I definitely just spaced out. I wonder if Walt was still talking to me. Maybe I’ll just say ‘I know’ in an understanding tone and that will be a sufficient answer_.”

“I know”

“You know? I asked you what you were doing at that fancy building I picked you up from.”

—“ _shit_ ”

“I’m sorry I misheard you, I work for Scarlet Magazine and it’s offices are in that building.”

“Oh okay, I’ve heard my daughter talk about that with her friends.”

Walt can tell Kat is not really in the chatting mood so he turns up the radio and they spend the last ten minutes of the ride not speaking to each other. Kat texts Adena to let her know that she will be there shortly and includes three smiling cat emojis.

“He we are.”

“Thanks Walt, I hope you make it home before the weather gets too bad.”

Kat hands him a $10 tip and runs up to Adena’s apartment and rings the buzzer.

After being buzzed in, Kat makes her way up to Adena’s to see that she is standing in the doorway to welcome her.

—“ _How is she this beautiful?? And why does her apartment look so put together?? Is she even real??_ ”

Kat is so bundled up that Adena cannot help but let out a little laugh when she sees her.

“I was going to give you a hug, but I think I should wait until you look less like an astronaut on a space mission.”

“Ha. Ha. Excuse me for being prepared for the weather conditions.”

“I’m only kidding Kat, you’re beautiful even when your eyes are the only visible part of you.”

— _“I’ve never loved hearing my own name so much.”_

Kat continues to remove her winter weather gear and hang her items on the coat hook Adena has by the door until she is finally in the blue stripped blouse and black skinny jeans she wore to work.

“Much better.”

Adena moves in to hug Kat. Kat opens her arms to let Adena in. The embrace quickly loosens and the women are face to face. Kat feels Adena’s hand slowly move up her back and she knows this is an invitation. Kat leans in softly letting her lips meet Adena’s as she moves her hand up to cup Adena’s face. Adena presses back deepening the kiss.

The two are interrupted when Kat’s phone get’s a notification. It could be work related so she pulls her phone out of her back pocket to check.

“I’m gonna be pissed if an intern has screwed up again.”

It turns out to be a warning from her weather app telling her about the impending blizzard.

— “ _Fuck, what if I get stuck here… I mean… that might not be so bad. But I did just end up staying here last night. This is too much too soon. Isn’t it?? Pull it together Edison you’re zoning out again._ ”

“What happened?”

She shows Adena her phone.

“Do you thinks it’s going to be that bad? I won’t be upset if you want to leave?”

“I think it’ll be fine.”

_—“...probably”_

“Alright then, are you ready to eat?”

“Of course, that’s what I came here for.” Kat laughs.

“You only came here for the food?” Adena says teasingly.

“Yea, it’s just a bonus that I also get to see you.”

Kat smiles and Adena shakes her head as she walks to the kitchen.

Kat stands unable to take her eyes off of Adena.

_—“She just moves so confidently. Am I staring?? I think I’m staring. Is that weird? Can she tell???”_

“Kat, you don’t have to just stand there. You can make yourself comfortable on the couch or chair or floor, wherever you’d like.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help in there?”

“I’m fine. You’re the guest.”

“If you say so.”  
Kat decides to take a seat on the couch and Adena returns with a serving tray of hummus, Nan-e Barbari, Baghali pollo, plates and utensils. Adena sets the tray down on the coffee table.

“Would you like something to drink? I have water, tea, lemonade, wine..?”

“Wine? I thought you didn’t drink?”

“I don’t, but I know that you do so I picked up the same kind I heard you order at dinner the other night.”

Kat can not stop the smile that comes across her face.

“That’s so thoughtful, you did not have to do that.”

“I wanted to. I wanted you to feel comfortable”

_—“She’s a literal angel.”_

“In that case, I would love a glass of wine.”

Adena goes back into the kitchen and returns with a glass of white wine for Kat and a sparkling water for herself. She slides one of her hand stitched floors pillows next to the table and makes herself comfortable.

“I think I’m going to join you down there.”

Adena reaches behind her to grab the other floor pillow so that Kat can take a seat on the ground.

“These are beautiful also this food looks delicious.”

“Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.”

 

They settle into a comfortable silence and enjoy their food.

_—“Ugh she’s even beautiful when she eats. How is that possible?? How??”_

“That was delicious, I’d only had hummus before.”

“Really? I’m so glad you enjoyed it.”

Adena stands to take the tray back into the kitchen, but Kat touches her arm to stop her.

“At least let me clean up.”

“Kat” Adena says to try to convince her otherwise.

“I’m not taking no for an answer.” Kat is standing now piling the plates back onto the tray.

"Remember, I am very persuasive.”

Adena smiles up at Kat. Kat turns and takes the tray into the kitchen. While Kat is washing the dishes Adena gets up and walks over to the window.

“There is a lot of snow out there.”

“Oh no. How much is a lot?”

“Come over here and see for yourself.”

Kat dries her hands and joins Adena at the window, unprepared for what she is about to see.

“Oh… you were not lying.”

There looks to be about a foot of snow on the ground already and the snow is coming down harder.

“I don’t know if it’s safe for you to leave.”

“Adena El-Amin, is this your way of asking me to sleep over?”

This causes both Kat and Adena to laugh.

“I’m just looking out for your safety, but you can say no if you don’t want to.”

Kat moves closer to Adena so that she can look into her eyes and grabs Adena’s hands interlocking their fingers.

“Of course I want to.”

_—“Well I guess I’ll be sleeping here tonight. But will we really be sleeping? I have never loved snow so much. I have an idea, but she might think it’s dumb. I should just say it anyw-“_

Adena closes the minimal distance between them pulling Kat closer into a kiss.  
Kat begins to smile into the kiss, but pulls away quickly. As soon as Kat is back face to face with Adena she loses her train of thought.

Adena can tell Kat has something on her mind.

“Kat?”

“I .. I have an idea!”

“An idea?”

“Let’s make a pillow fort.”

“A pillow fort?” Adena asks as she takes a small step back.

“Probably more like a blanket fort, but yes! It’ll be fun.”

Adena looks a little concerned.

“I’ve always seen them in movies, but I didn’t know people actually made forts.”

Kats jaw drops.

“So you’re telling me you’ve never built a fort before?”

“I have not.”

Kat’s shock turns into excitement as she cannot hold back her smile.

“That means we have to make one now. I need you to get all of the pillows and blankets you have. And I will be getting myself another glass of wine.”

_—“I can’t believe she’s never made a pillow fort before. I really hope she doesn’t think this is dumb.”_

“Unless of course, you don’t want to.” Kat says before Adena takes off to get the supplies.

Adena pauses to catch Kat’s eye.  
“Of course I want to. I think it’ll be fun.”

Kat smiles shyly.  
Adena goes off on her mission to get the pillows and blankets, while Kat pours herself another glass of wine.

They meet back in the living room. There is now a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor.

_—“Wow, she has a lot of throw blankets.”_

“I think we have everything we need to make a successful fort.”

About 20 minutes, 8 pillows, and 13 blankets later. A pillow fort has been made. Adena even had the idea to put some of those fake tea light candles in the fort for mood lighting.

Adena gave Kat a pair of jogging pants and a shirt so that Kat would be more comfortable. The pants are not long enough for Kat, but she wears them happily.

The two settle comfortably in the fort. They are lying next to teacher each other and looking up at the ceiling of their fort.

“Is your first fort everything you dreamed it would be?” Kat asks jokingly but she really does want to know the answer.

Adena smiles and rolls on her side to look at.  
“I love this pillow fort, and I’m glad to be in it with you”

Kat props herself up on her elbow and leans in to kiss Adena.

“So what exactly do you do in a fort?”

“Well, we can do a lot of things. We could talk or…”

Adena leans in softly placing a kiss on Kat’s lips and pulls away slightly.  
“We could not talk.”

— _“!!!!!”_

Kat whispers back.  
“Ya know, I’m actually a huge fan of not talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed my first piece of work.


End file.
